1. Field of Use
The present disclosure relates to processes for producing charge transport layers and charge generation layers for use in photoreceptors.
2. Background
This disclosure relates generally to charge generation layers and the charge transport layers and a method for efficient manufacturing of such layers.
One method for dispersion processing utilizes a high shear cavitation technique. Typically, the mixture of all components undergoes multiple passes through a nozzle under high pressure. High shear causes the formation of cavitation bubbles. The collapse of cavitation bubbles is accompanied by shock waves, vigorous shearing forces, and a release of significant amounts of energy, which dissipates into the surrounding fluid. Each cavitation bubble uses the energy released upon implosion of the bubble to transfer energy to the dispersion. The severe conditions of a high shear process produce less stable and less uniform dispersions. The particles in the resulting dispersions tend to aggregate.
Roll mills and paint shakers are used for dispersion processing. Roll mill milling time can be as long as several days. Additionally, both paint shaker and roll mill milling processes are difficult to control and depend on a number of process parameters such as vessel volume and configuration, media type, size and loading etc.
There is a need to introduce a more efficient dispersion mixing process with few control parameters (thus, more robust with much less potential for errors) and significantly shorter mixing times. A reliable and less time intensive mixing process which produces uniform dispersions is desired.